Interconnect regions have numerous applications in modern integrated circuitry. For instance, interconnect regions may be utilized for electrically connecting circuitry on one side of an integrated circuit die to circuitry on the other side of the die. An integrated circuit die may be fabricated to have integrated circuitry stacked across a front side of a semiconductor material substrate (e.g., a monocrystalline silicon substrate) of the die; and may be configured with wire bonds, solder balls, etc., on a back side of the substrate for connecting the die to electrical circuitry external of the die. Through-semiconductor interconnects may be utilized for electrically connecting the circuitry on the back side of the substrate with the circuitry on the front side of the substrate.
Challenges are encountered in forming electrical isolation around through-semiconductor interconnects. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop new approaches for providing electrical isolation around through-semiconductor interconnects.